User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 Episode 8: Teen Titans VS Young Avengers
The battle of the adolescents... The Young Avengers, the Avengers initiative's finest young heroes, Or? The Teen Titans, the teen guardians of Jump City? Who, Is, Deadliest?! The Teen Titans The Leader: Robin Real name: Dick Grayson Place of origin: Gotham city Powers and abilities: Robin is a stealth master who is highly trained by Slade. He is has very good detective skills. He is also is in a peak of physical condition and is very well trained in close combat skills. He is a fantastic leader which allows him to lead his team with extreme precision. Weapons: Birdarangs- Collapsible bo-staff- Smoke bombs- Electric disks- Exploding disks- Grappling hooks- Birdarang sword. The Girl in purple: Starfire Real name: Koriand'r Place of origin: Tamaran Powers and abilities: Starfire can generate star bolts and can generate energy protection. She also can fly and heal herself. She has enhanced strength and agility. Weapons: None The strong man: Cyborg Real name: Victor Stone Place of origin: Jump city Powers and abilities: Cyborg has a body that is half robot which gibves him super human strength, speed, stamina and durability. He also has avst knowledge of technology. Cyborg also has a blaster built into his hand that fire powerful sonic bolts. As well as the blaster, he also has many other gadgets within his body. Weapons: Sonic bolt blasters built into his body. The magic one: Raven Real name: Rachel Roth Place of origin: Azarath Powers and abilities: Raven has MANY magical abilities. These include Astral projection, telekenesis, levitation, teleprotation, the ability to stop time and healing abilities. She also has above average physical condition and Demon transformation. The... other one: Beast Boy Real name: Garfield Mark Logan Place of origin: Africa Powers and abilities: Beast Boy has the incredible ability to turn into any animal on the planet or some dinosaurs. Beast Boy also has advanced martial arts skills while in human form. He is also a quick thinker. Young Avengers The Leader: Patriot Real Name: Elijah Bradley Place of Origin: New York City Powers and abilities: Patriot posseses superhuman strength and agility. His athletic and leadership skills are amazing and he has incredible endurance. On top of these, he is avery skilled close quarters fighter. Weapons: Shield The Girl in puple: Hawkeye II Real Place or origin: New name: Katherine Elizabeth Bishop York City Powers and abilities: While Katherine has no tru superpowers, she is an excellent shot with a bow and arrow, rivaling that of the original Hawkeye. She is also in peak physical condition. Weapons: Bow- Electric arrows- Vibranium arrows- Fire arrows- Exploding arrows- Acid arrows- regular arrows. The strong man: Hulkling Real name: Theodore Altman/ Dorrek VIII Place of origin: Skrull throne world Powers and abilities: Hulkling posseses extreme super strength that rival that of The Hulk. He also has the ability of flight and can shape shift into anyone he chooses. Weapons: Fists The Magic one: Wiccan Real name: William Kaplan Place of origin: New York City Powers and abilities: Wiccan can fly, he can also generate many things. These include: Electricity, force fields, and teleportation. He can also use astral projection, spell casting and can alter reality. Weapons: None The... other one: Iron Lad Real name: Nathaniel Richards Place of origin: ??? Powers and abilities: Iron Lad wears neurokinetic armor which gives him the ability of flight. He can also create energy blasts, time travel, generate magnetic fields, hack into computers and change the color of his armor. Weapons: Lasers built into suit- Rockets- Energy blasts. Voting/Notes *Votes must be detailed. *Vote ends when I say. *Tell me where the fight should be: Bejing? or New York? Battle New York City SHIELD trainees headquarters “Elijah, we’re sorry, the Young Avengers program is closed, we no longer need you,” Nick Fury says to Patriot. “Sir, with all do respect, the Young Avengers have never even been tested enough, we can show our strengths if you let us prove ourselves,” Patriot urges back to the Director of SHIELD. Nick Fury sighs and looks over at the desk with an open file, within in contained every piece of information on the Young Avengers, “There is nothing for you to do, the Avengers are enough as it is, I’m sorry, but the answer is still-“ suddenly a large blast appears from outside the building shattering Fury with shards of glass from the broken window. “Elijah get the team together, you’ve got a job.” Patriot smiles and pulls his mask over his face and leaves the office of Nick Fury. Fury grabs his Mac 10 from beneath his desk and aims it out the window, but there is nothing to aim at. He sets the submachine gun down on his desk and presses the hologram projector on his desk, “Young Avengers, assemble!” Running through the training center, Patriot grabs his shield and runs with the other Young Avengers through the long hall and out into the streets of New York. Outside is a large yellow machine covered in rubble and smoke. Around it, stands 5 young beings. The first wore a green and red suit and had a white mask covering his eyes. The second, a girl, had long red hair and green eyes; she wore a purple costume and had two bright green orbs on her fists. The third, a massive robotic man with dark skin and a red eye, at his side, was a green boy of smaller stature with two small, triangular fangs jutting up from his lower lip. The final seemed to be hovering; her face was shrouded in the shadows of her dark purple hood. Suddenly, a small black opening in the sky appears. The four Young Avengers look up to see a young man in a red and silver suit. He flies down and lands, “you called?” he asks. Patriot smiles and Iron Lad joins the group, “Who are you and what is your business here?” Patriot asks sternly. “We are the Teen Titans, and we have chased an enemy of ours here, and as you can see we just defeated him before you could even respond,” Robin says. “Lad, check these guys out,” Patriot says. “If you say so,” Iron Lad replies, his onboard computers scan the Teen Titans, “says they’re from Jump city.” Robin’s brow furrows and he presses a small grey button on a small bar in his right hand. The bar suddenly extends into a full silver bow staff. Starfire looks at her prepared boyfriend and looks back to the Young Avengers. “They are a hero group that is comprised of-“ “Titan’s attack!” Robin yells. Starfire raises her glowing hands and fires a green starbolt into Iron Lad’s chest. The Young Avenger is thrown backwards into the hood of a car. People begin to scream and run from their cars and buildings trying to avoid the clash of the heroes. Hawkeye II raises her bow and fires a smoke arrow at the Titans. The arrow explodes as it hits the tarmac in front of the Titan’s feet and clouds the heroes in a veil of smoke. Coughing and hacking as the smoke clears, Robin looks around for his foes, but sees no one. “Star, look out!” he shouts as a second arrow flies towards Starfire. With amazing reflexes, Starfire fires a starbolt at the arrow and it crumbles to a pile of grainy ash. “Thanks Robin,” she says and flies up towards the direction of the arrow. The rest of the Titans split up and search for the rest of the Young Avengers. Now high above the tips of the New York skyscrapers, Starfire searches for her attacker. Suddenly an arrow flies past her head, just barely missing her face. Starfire turns and shoots a starbolt in the direction of the arrow. Hawkeye II tucks and rolls to the side, avoiding the green blast. She knocks and fires an electric arrow and fires it at Starfire. The arrow hits Star in the shoulder and shocks her badly, she freezes up and begins to fall to the ground. Hawkeye II fires a net and a cable arrow to the falling hero. The net entangles her; the cable arrow grabs the net and stops her fall. Starfire hangs 200 feet above the empty New York streets before regaining consciousness; she looks up to see that the Young Avenger had been gracious enough to save her. Using her immense strength, she breaks from the net and begins to fly back up to the top of the building. Suddenly, a massive green creature flies straight at her and grabs hold of her. Hulkling flies straight through the building with Starfire still in his grips and through a second, he than flies up with the badly wounded girl and places her badly damaged body on the top of the skyscraper where Hawkeye II stands. “Thanks Teddy,” she says. Hulkling nods and looks down at Starfire, who in a split second stands and throws a massively powerful punch to Hulkling’s jaw sending him falling from the building. Starfire then turns and shoots a starbolt into Hawkeye II’s chest, knocking her backwards and to her back. Starfire then falls to her knees, exhausted and badly wounded, she slips into unconsciousness. Hawkeye II on the other hand, slides backwards and hits her head on the concrete retaining wall. “Stupid Bitch,” she growls then falls unconscious. Young Avengers: 1234 Teen Titans: 1234 Hulkling falls straight into the ground creating a massive crater right in front of Cyborg’s path. “Well that was easy,” he says as he stares into the deep crater. Suddenly, a massive green fist comes up from the hole and punches Cyborg in the chest. The mechanical man flies backwards onto the street. Hulkling comes up from the crater and walks towards the Teen Titan. Cyborg stands and rips up a chunk of asphalt from the ground and throws it at Hulkling. The blow barely damages Hulkling and he charges forward. The two massive warriors clash hand to hand, muscles bulging as they each try to gain an edge. Hulkling squeezes Cyborg’s mechanical fists tightly, wires begin to pop slightly and Cyborg releases his grip and punches Hulkling in the jaw. Slightly stunned by the blow, Hulkling steps back and receives another punch to the face. Hulkling steps back again and receives several more blows. Getting even angrier with each punch, Hulkling steps forward and picks Cyborg up over his head. “Smash!” Hulkling yells as he throws Cyborg through a nearby restraint and through two more buildings. Hulkling roars and turns he looks over to see on a nearby street, Robin and Patriot battling. Hulkling smirks and shape shifts into Starfire and cries out for help. Robin turns and loses focus for a split second when he receives a blow from the rim of Patriot’s shield. Robin falls to his back and pops a smoke screen. Hulkling turns back into his true self and runs into the smoke. When the cloud clears, only Patriot and Hulkling remain. “Where’d he go?” Patriot asks. Suddenly a small disk land between the two heroes and begins to beep. Hulkling looks at the disk then at Patriot “Uh-oh.” The disk explodes and launches Patriot backwards and knocks Hulkling onto his back. Robin then jumps down from his nearby balcony hiding spot that he had reached thanks to his grapple cords. Hulkling begins to stir and stand and Robin dashes. Starfire stirs on top of the skyscraper and sees Beast Boy standing next to her. “Where were you?” she asks. Young Avengers: 1234 Teen Titans: 12345 (Starfire is back!) “Oh, I’ve been trying to keep that red guy on the ropes for about an hour,” Beast Boy replies. “I’ve been out for an hour?” Starfire asks. “Yeah, a little bit longer,” Beast says as he scratches the back of his head. Suddenly, Iron Lad flies up and fires several blasts at the two Titans. Beast Boy quickly shifts into T-Rex form and Starfire fires another starbolt. The bolt hits Iron Lad in the chest and sends him flying backwards and off the building towards the ground. “Uh, Beast?” Starfire says. “Yes?” “You know, this building has taken quite a beating and a T-Rex weighs quite a bit right?” “Yes, and? Oh crap!” Beast crashes through the top of the building creating a gaping hole and falls straight to the ground. From the top of the building Starfire shouts “That’s why!” Beast Boy turns back into his regular form and to his surprise is in the hands of Cyborg, “Little man, you alright?” Cyborg asks. Beast Boy nods and Starfire flies down to the ground. “How come you didn’t just change form?” Starfire asks. Beast Boy slaps his forehead and shakes it. “Listen little man, let’s-“ Cyborg begins when suddenly he is shot in the back by Iron Lad. Cyborg stumbles forward and drops Beast Boy who turns into rhino form and charges at Iron lad. Cyborg stands and turns to see Hulkling running full speed at him. Starfire fires starbolts at the charging Young Avenger. Undamaged by the blasts, Hulkling charges forward. Cyborg braces himself for the blow and punches Hulkling in the face. Hulkling falls backwards and receives more punches from Cyborg. Hulkling roars and punches Cyborg in the face with everything he has. The blow knocks his foe over and wounds him badly. Hulkling roars in victory and stares at Starfire. Starfire smiles and flies up and past him. Cyborg begins to stir and stand up. Hulkling roars at Cyborg and walks away. “Yo, shut the hell up!” Cyborg says as he throws a massive chunk of cement at Hulkling’s head. Hulkling falls over to his chest and appears to be unconscious. A green rhino charges out of the bleu at Iron Lad who fires back with his blasts. From the smoke, comes a green tiger that pounces on Iron Lad and begins to tear off small chunks of armor. Iron Lad generates a magnetic field and sends the tiger backwards into a wall when it turns into a triceratops and charges. Iron Lad flies up and Beast Boy turns into a hawk and flies up after him. Iron Lad fires several shots at the Hawk, who skillfully dodges with ease. Beast Boy shifts into a pterodactyl and speeds up and knocks Iron Lad down to a building. Iron Lad stands and attempts to fly away but Beast Boy quickly shifts into a T-Rex and bites down on Iron Lad damaging his flight capabilities. Beast Boy stands over Iron Lad in T-Rex form and is about to step on him to knock him out, when Iron Lad disappears. Beast Boy looks around for Iron Lad but sees nothing, he turns into Hawk mode and flies off to search when he is hit with a bolt of blue lightning and plummets to the ground. Just in time he turns into ankylosaurus mode to soften the blow to hit the ground. But he sis still knocked unconscious. Young Avengers: 123? Teen Titans: 1234 Wiccan lands next to the unconscious Beast Boy and turns to see Raven appear about 10 feet away from him. “Found you,” she says as she uses her astral projection to hurl a cinderblock at Wiccan. Wiccan jumps up and flies away just dodging the block. Raven quickly chases after him. Hulkling stands up as Cyborg is standing up and taps Cyborg on the shoulder. Cyborg turns around expecting to see Beast Boy or Starfire, but instead his face is greeted by a big, green fist. Young Avengers: 123? Teen Titans: 123 Hulkling grunts and looks at his unconscious foe and lets out a long sigh. He looks over and sees Wiccan fly past him followed by the shadowy grey girl. (Raven obviously.) Hulkling lifts up and flies after to assist his friend. Nearby, Robin and Patriot continue their long battle. Robin spins his bow staff rapidly and Patriot blocks easily with his shield. Suddenly, a green blast hits Patriot in the chest knocking him back. Starfire lands next to Robin and smiles at him. “Thanks Star,” Robin says. Starfire nods when suddenly, Wiccan flies past and shoots Robin in the chest with his lightning. Starfire, now enraged, flies after him. Gripping onto his leg Starfire screams in anger and throws him through a wall. She then follows with several starbolts. She stands over her unconscious foe when she suddenly hears a deafening roar. Young Avengers: 12? Teen Titans: 123 She turns back to see a clearly furious Hulkling. She fires several starbolts that simply bounce off his chest. He flies at her and grabs onto her, he then flies through several buildings and throws her to the ground unconscious. Young Avengers: 12? Teen Titans: 12 Raven and Robin follow the trail of destruction to see Hulkling standing over her unconscious body. “Star!” Robin yells as he throws several disks and birdarangs at Hulking, all of which do nothing. Robin runs at Hulking with his staff and beats Hulkling several times. Hulkling grabs the staff and snaps it in two, he then punches Robin and sends him flying backwards and into a dumpster, half unconscious. “Star! You know, you’re really getting on my nerves you green thing!” Raven says. “What are you going to do?” Hulkling asks. “You don’t want to know.” Raven suddenly shifts into her demon mode and gets inside of Hulkling’s head. Hulkling’s yells and grabs his head as he tries to get the demon out of his head. Suddenly, his eyes glaze over and he falls over, unconscious. Raven goes back to regular mode and comes out of Hulkling’s head. Patriot rounds the corner and sees his damaged friend. Reacting quickly he throws his shield and hits Raven in the chest and knocks her to the ground unconscious. Young Avengers: 1? Teen Titans: 1 Robin climbs out of the dumpster after regaining consciousness. Patriot picks up is shield and stares at Robin as he unsheathes his birdarang sword. The two circle for several seconds before Robin strikes. He slashes with his sword and Patriot blocks and punches Robin in the gut. Robin steps back and slashes again this time cutting Patriot in the arm. The two exchange several more blows before Robin finally gains the upper hand and manages to disarm Patriot. Robin slashes Patriot across the face and is about to defeat him when all of the sudden a small portal opens up and Iron Lad flies out and blasts Robin in the chest. Robin falls over unconscious in defeat. Patriot stands up and walks up to Iron Lad. “Thanks Nathan.” “You called?” Iron Lad asks sarcastically. Patriot laughs and the two look over to see Nick Fury running up with several S.H.I.E.L.D agents. “Well done, well done,” Fury says, “it appears we have to get these young kids back to where they came from?” Patriot nods, “What about the rest of the Young Avengers?” “They’re fine, but we’ve got a lot of explaining to do with Jump City.” 'Winner: Young Avengers ' Category:Blog posts